This Passion is Prohibited
by imnoperfection
Summary: This a story about brandon and callie and how they make their secret love work, summary suck story will be better, its my first fanfiction story but i promise it'll get better. LOTS OF BRALLIE, but family stuff too.
1. Chapter 1

A Braille story... I do not own the fosters all rights go to Abcfamily and their writers

It's my first fanfiction, I've always read but I've never wrote

**Starts off on the night that Brandon picks up Callie from her and Wyatt's date. **

**Brandon's Pov**

"Hey, I said I was sorry." I heard Callie yell for me as she shut the car door.

"And I said it was ok." I mumbled under my breath as I walked towards the house.

"Then why are you acting all mad?" The desperateness in her voice when she talked made me shiver, but I just couldn't look into those big brown eyes.

"You just made me pick you up on a date with Wyatt!" I spat

"Why do you hate Wyatt so much?" She stopped right in front of me and I finally looked into those big brown eyes.

"This isn't even about Wyatt! I don't want you dating Wyatt because I don't want you dating anybody..."

When those words slipped out of my mouth, I knew that what my heart was right, that when I see this girl in front of me, she's everything I've ever wanted.

**Callie's pov**

I stood in silence, my body wouldn't move and my mouth had no words to say.

"Why?" Was the only thing I croaked

"Because when I see you, I forget about the world, when you touch me my skin feels like it crumbles, when I feel you're near my heart goes chasing after you."

He steps closer to me and even though we are right outside his house, he pushes me closer to him, and when I see those blue eyes, I know that he's telling the truth. So I do the only thing I can think of, the only thing my body has been wanting to do since he picked me up, I reached up and I kissed him, and without hesitation I feel him kiss me back, his hands finding my waist, and my own finding his hair as I tug on it. A part of me knows how wrong this is, but my heart is in control right now. We pull apart, and rest our foreheads against each other, he pecks my lips.

"I've been waiting so long for this moment" he says to me.

I stare in his eyes a little bit longer, as I slowly bring my hands down from his neck.

"Brandon, what I did was an impulse and it can never happen again, I'm sorry."

I opened the door to the house and I refused to look back because I knew that I broke him, and even though my heart was in control for a few minutes ,my brain was never going to rest and I came back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't going to repost until tomorrow but Brallielover123 inspired me, I've read every one of your Braille stories, you're the one who brought this idea out of me and I think it's a big deal, basically an honor that you read my story and that you liked it! Thank you so much sooo here's chapter 2 in your honor. **

**Brandon's pov**

I stood there with so many emotions going through my head. For one she kissed me, this amazing, beautiful girl kissed me. But she also left, she left without me responding, to tell her that we can make this work.

I was done with just standing there so I ran into the house. I slammed the door not caring if I woke up the whole family. I ran up the stairs two at a time and went directly to Callie's room. But she wasn't in there, and then I rushed to the only place I would think she would be.

I knocked on the bathroom door

"Callie open up we have to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about Brandon, now leave me alone." When she spoke there were muffles and I knew she was crying.

"Cal I'm not leaving without talking to you first." My hands were set on the door as I rested my forehead against it.

"Please Brandon, don't make this harder than it has to be." She was getting irritated but I was not going to budge.

"What has to be hard cal, why do you want to end something that hasn't even started." My voice was beginning to crack. "Why can't you understand that I'm falling for you as hard as I know your falling for me."

"Brandon... stoooop please." Her crying got louder.

"No I'm not going to stop. Can't you tell, I'm never going to quit, now please open this door so we can talk." I was getting desperate just to see her and stop those tears that I know I formed.

**Callie's pov**

I hesitated but I knew if I didn't open the door he was going to wake up the whole house, and I was not ready to give an explanation.

I slowly turned the door knob, and he barged in.

"Brandon be quiet, your going to wake up your moms." I said as I slowly closed the door, so it didn't make any creaks.

"I don't care, I need an explanation."

"What is there to talk about?" I said annoyed

"What is there to talk about?" he said sarcastically. "How about what happened outside not that long ago."

I rolled my eyes.

"What happened downstairs can never happen again." I whispered.

"Why?" he moved closer

I didn't look into his eyes.

"Because I don't feel the same way."

I lied.

**Brandon's pov**

I froze, just starring at her.

"Callie look into my eyes and tell me that."

She nodded her head no.

"Callie-

"Brandon stop. Please stop this." She moved away from me, going towards the door.

I grabbed her waist, and spun her towards me, as I pushed her against the closed door.

"Look at me Callie." I said as I tilted her head up.

"You are so important to me, and I can't control myself around you, please just give us a chance."

I grab her hand and put it on my chest, where my heart is.

"Do you feel that, it beats faster and faster when I'm around you."

"Brandon, I have Jude to think about. Please understand."

"Do you have feelings for me, yes or no? Look at me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

"I Can-

"Callie please, Tell me." I knew I was pushing it, but I just couldn't stop until I knew the truth.

"Yes, Brandon I do, I like you so much. My heart aches when you're not around. But even though my heart tells me yes, my head is screaming how wrong this is, and how much we could hurt the people we love if we are together." She whispered

"Callie nobody has to know, we can make this work. Please I need to be with you, every part of my heart belongs to you."

She hesitated, but she looked at me in the eyes, reached up and kissed my lips gently.

"Okay, we can make this work. I'm tired of fighting my heart. For once in my life I need to do something for myself."

And with that she pecked my lips one more time before leaving the bathroom, and this time I didn't chase after because I knew she would always be there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys telling me how of a good job I'm doing is inspiring me to write more and more, so enough of me here's chapter 3. Sorry it's short but I wanted to update before I leave. Please review, it really makes my day and makes me write more.**

** Callie's pov**

I woke up the next morning with a rush of memories of last night, our first kiss, me telling him that we can make this work. And with all hope I hope it does. The house was quiet, everybody was enjoying their dreams, something I missed. I look over to the corner of the room and see Mariana in a slumber, one that she's not going to wake up from.

I was tired of lying in bed, so I got up walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I was about to crack the egg in the bowl, when I felt a hot breath on my neck, and strong arms around my waist. My first thought was Brandon.

"Good morning beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

I bent my head back, his hot breath on my neck made me shiver.

"Good morning Brandon." I spun and gave him a quick kiss.

"You know I could get used to that every day." He said smiling between kisses.

I loved the thought of calling him mine, but I have to think of the consequences.

"Brandon we need to be careful." I said while walking out of his embrace.

"Callie listen to me, we will make this work. I know we can."

He walks over to me, pecking me on the lips, my temple and my nose. I give him a small smile, right before Marianna and Jesus come walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. What were you doing?" Jesus asked

Usually I was pretty good at lying or making up stories, but the way that me and Brandon looked, all you could see was blank expressions of guilt.

"Nothing, I was just making breakfast." I said casually while I continued to make pancakes.

After breakfast I decided to keep everything on the down low, so I locked myself in mine and Marianna's room and played the first gift Brandon got me. His old guitar, the one he saved all his money for. And because of that I always cherished it. Right before I started singing, I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey can I come in?" Brandon asked

"Yea"

He walked across the room and gave me a long passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" I said before he snuck another kiss.

"It's the first from many to come, so get ready I want to take you somewhere."

His goofy grin and the way he rushed me got me even more nervous.

"Brandon just tell me."

"No it's a surprise, so get ready."

He walked out of the room and left me with not a single clue.

"Hey you ready?" I turned and saw Brandon just in a casual outfit. He wore jeans and a gray, collard t-shirt.

"Yes, and you look very handsome." I reached up and gave him a kiss.

"Well you look 100 times better." He said while twirling me.

I wore something simple, just black leggings and a lace- white shirt.

"Brandon where did you tell moms we were going?" with everything that happened I couldn't forget the most important thing.

"Don't worry they think we are going to a small party."

Leaving didn't feel right, I felt like something bad was going to happen, but I didn't want to upset Brandon and all he did for tonight so I let it go.

"Alright I'm ready."

With one kiss all my thoughts went away because being with him made everything feel so right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews, lately I've been having problems figuring out how I want to do this story. I just have been having so many ideas, things are different when you try to write and or explain things that happen in your head. But I'll keep trying and making it better. So anyways here's chapter 4.**

**Callie's pov**

Brandon still wanted to keep where ever he was taking me a surprise. But I enjoyed watching how anxious Brandon was getting, he was trying so hard to impress me but I don't understand why.

"Brandon can you please just tell me where you're taking me?"

"Alright, alright I'm taking you out on our first date. We are going to have a romantic dinner on the beach, laying out watching all the stars. And do anything you want." He said with a smile that had no comparison to the stars.

" Brandon, you don't have to do so much for me, you know that things like that doesn't matter to me, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." I said with a smile before I gave him a small kiss on his cheek.

We finally arrived to the beach, he took my hand in his and for the first time we weren't scared to be a couple. Brandon took me to his spot and it was beautiful, there were candles that formed a heart and in the middle of the heart there was a red blanket with pillows.

I covered my mouth in complete shock.

"Brandon this is beautiful, you didn't have to do so much for me."

"I needed to do something that was as beautiful as you." He said while kissing my cheek and grabbing my waist in a side hug.

The rest of the evening was a perfect, we were a normal couple, we kissed and talked about everything. Yes, we live in the same house and see each other every day, but being with him like this tonight made me realize how much I really cared about him.

Brandon looked in my eyes before giving me a passionate kiss, he cupped my cheek with his left hand and with the other he tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Callie your so beautiful, and I care about you so much. Ever since you came into my life I knew you were something special, and being here with you really made me believe it's true. Callie I am falling in love with you and I can't and won't stop."

I froze not knowing what to say, he was the first person to say those words to me and what shocked me is that he meant every word. I knew Brandon was waiting for something to come out of my mouth but I couldn't find the right words, or what to even say to him.

"Brandon, I, I can't say that to you right now. I care about you so much but I'm scared." I looked down refusing to look in his eyes, and see the disappointment that was on his face.

"Hey, hey look at me." He said while lifting my chin so I could look into his eyes. "I wasn't expecting you to tell me that you love you back, Callie as long as I have you close that's the only thing that matters to me. I will love you no matter how many times we fight or even when you tell me you don't, because I will always know that you will love at one point and I won't let you leave my side." he gave me a sweet kiss.

"Thank you, for everything." I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

After everything, we finally arrived home. We did our good bye kiss in the car knowing that it was our last one for tonight, because once we walk through those doors, this connection, and this love that we are sharing is going to disappear. Brandon walked in first, and we went our separate ways he was probably going to go play piano. And I was just going to call it a night, and rest. As I set things down and went to go get undressed, my phone vibrated and I looked up noticing it was a text from a blocked number. I opened it and it said...

"**I know what you did tonight, do you think that you and Brandon are going to last. Meet me at Marry wood Park and I'll tell you what I want for my silence. "**

**Authors note: So who do you guys think it is? What's a story without drama? I promise the cliff hanger isn't going to last for long. But it will take me a while to update. I'll probably do it Monday or Sunday night. Thanks for reading I really appreciate it. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm going to keep it short. So here's chapter 5.**

**Callie's pov**

I re-read the text over and over again I just couldn't believe that this could happen. I thought that me and Brandon were being careful and now this happens. I didn't stop and think I grabbed my jacket put on my shoes, and ran out the door. I practically ran all the way to the park, all I could think about was that I let Jude down. This was the first home he has ever felt like he belonged, one that we both belonged in and I'm ripping that away from him. But on the other hand there was Brandon, the first guy I let in my life, one that I trusted and might even love.

With all the thoughts running through my head I didn't even realize that I already arrived at the park. I sat on the bench waiting for this person that wanted to ruin my life. After a while of sitting there I finally saw a figure, he or she was wearing a black hoodie standing from behind.

"Hey!" I yelled

The figure turned around and of course it was none other than the red-headed Talya.

"You work quick, and it seems you do listen to orders." She said with a smirk

"Listen talya, what you saw tonight was nothing; it was a onetime thing plea-

"No, shut up. You're not the one giving explanations you're just going to listen and do what I say. Understand."

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes knowing I ruined everything.

"Ok, what is it that you want." I never thought those words would come out of my mouth, especially to tell it to her.

"Simple, I want Brandon. I saw and heard everything. All those words that he told you were lies. He said those very words to me and did you actually think he would leave me for you, your just some trashy foster girl. I'm real, and he was always mine. He's tricking you, he wants to have sex with you and then throw you out. "

"Stop, you're the only one lying to me. He's not like that, he does care about me."

By this time I had tears rolling down my face, I knew she was just trying to hurt me by saying all these lies. Brandon wouldn't do this to me, he's different I kept telling myself, But what if it was true.

"He doesn't care, and it doesn't matter. I want you to end things if not I'll tell the whole world about you and Brandon, Starting with Stef and Lena. So you heard what I want and I need you to do it soon."

I stood, not saying a word. I just kept nodding my head. I was not going to ruin things for Jude. I wasn't going to be selfish. I started walking away slowly, hiding my tears, that was about to turn into a break down.

"Wait."

I heard the red headed call for me, I stopped but I refused to turn.

"Don't tell anybody about what happened tonight, don't say a word about our talk and if you do, well you already know." She laughed while saying.

And with that I walked, I felt the first drop that came from the sky, and I let it fall. I let the rain wash away my tears and my pain. Because it's true I did love Brandon and I had to let him go, I have to sacrifice my feelings for something more important, my brother.

**Authors note: Brallie will never end for me. I feel like life wouldn't be the same without drama so I added some. I hope you guys enjoyed it, thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Talya won't get in the way forever; I just needed a little drama. **

**Callie's pov**

I woke up the next morning, got in the shower and as the water hit my skin, memories of last night entered my head. There was Brandon telling me he loves me, and there was me finally admitting it to myself, but now after the events with talya, I realized that I could never say those words to him.

I turned off the water, got dressed and made myself to the door, only to be stopped by a body.

"Hey you, why are you such in a rush." I looked up to see Brandon smiling at me.

"Nothing Brandon, it's Monday and I'm just tired." I needed to get away from him.

"Alright, do you want to meet at the same spot?" he said whispering to me.

"Okay" I looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. Because today I would end things, today I would break Brandon foster.

I was about to make my way around him, but he stopped me in my tracks. Then he raised my chin so I could look into his eyes. He looked both ways to see if anybody was around. He was about to plant a kiss, before I moved away from his embrace.

"Brandon, not here. Somebody could see us." and just like that I walked away.

**Brandon's pov**

Callie has been avoiding me all day, at school she wouldn't even look at me. I just told her that I loved her yesterday and I know we are suppose to keep things on the down low, so nobody won't take any hints about what's really going on. I l slowly make myself to our spot, I see Callie standing there and o can't help but think how beautiful she is.

"Hey" I said as I wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hi" she moved my arms and turned around so I could see her face.

"Brandon, we need to talk."

I gave her a confused look

"Okay, but I don't know what there is to talk about?"

"Us, Brandon we can't do this anymore. I keep thinking about the consequences and how dangerous things could get if we keep this up." She had her head down, my heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces

"No, Callie. Why? Why do you want to end things? Please don't do this." I could feel the tears spring in my eyes, and my mouth starting to numb. I couldn't speak, the shock was taking over my body.

"Brandon, please don't make this harder than it has, we tried ok and that's it. We couldn't work out anyways." She was beginning to cry, she kept her face buried in her arms.

"No, you can't end things like this, I love—

"But I don't. I don't love you Brandon, and that's it.

She ran off the beach, without me responding. I fell to my knees and cried, like I have never cried before. Because I loved this girl with all my heart and I couldn't stand to lose her.


	7. Chapter 7

**IM SO SORRY! I know I haven't written in forever but I've had no time. Please accept my apology and give this story a chance. On with the chapter**

**Callie's pov:**

I went straight to the house, slammed the door and went to mine and Marianna's room.

I flopped on the bed and took a deep breath. My heart felt like it was shattered, but Brandon didn't break my heart, I did. I let the only person who I trusted go, but I didn't just do that I broke him.

**Brandon's pov:**

I walk in silence to the house wondering what could've happened to make Callie just end things out of the blue. I told her I loved her and she broke my heart. But why? What made her change her mind about us? She was serious about keeping the secret and letting me make her happy.

I made my way to the house and started to climb stairs going two steps at a time. But I ran into a body.

"Hey B! Where are you going in such a rush?" my mom asked me.

"Umm... to bed, it's getting late." I nervously bit my lip, hoping she wouldn't notice my teary eyes.

"Oh, alright honey. Hey do you know if Callie and Wyatt broke up or something. She came home crying and ignored all of us." The sound of his name made me clench my fists.

"No mom, I actually didn't know Callie and him were even dating." I looked down to the floor refusing to make eye contact.

"Hmmm that's a shame Wyatt's a nice guy. And poor Callie, she was so happy these past couple of days. And I thought they made such a cute coup-

"They aren't a couple!" I spat at my mom

She stood there shocked at my outburst.

"Brandon, are you okay?" she looked at me confused.

"Yea mom, I'm just tired. So if you don't mind I'm going to get ready for bed."

And just like that I walked into my room and shut the door.

LB—

I lay awake in my bed, starring at the ceiling. There wasn't a noise in the house; my heavy breathing was pounding in my ears. The house was basically empty. Marianna, Jesus and Jude all stayed the night at their friend's houses. It was just me and my moms, and across the hall laid the love of my life.

I couldn't take it anymore; I walked across the hall careful to not make the floors creak. Opened the door to where Callie was, and when I turned around I see Callie putting on night shirt.

"Brandon what are you doing here?" she hurries and puts on her shirt.

I sit there shocked figuring out what to say, my mouth is open and I can't stop starring.

"I'm…soo...rry." I couldn't speak and turn my gaze to the floor.

"Listen I didn't mean to come in like that. But Callie we need to talk." I started playing with my hands.

"Brandon I told you I didn't want to talk. I said everything I had too." Her voice cracked a little bit.

"You're wrong; I know your keeping something from me. Why would you end things, for crying out loud Callie I told you I loved you."

She looked up as soon as I said those words. Her eyes were soft.

"No, you can't love me Brandon."

"Why do you fight your feelings, your mouth say one thing but your eyes say another."

I step closer to her.

"They say that they feel the same way I do, they tell me how much you want to be with me as much as I want to be with you."

I tilt her chin up and kiss her cheek, then her neck and make my way up to her ear and nibble it. I hear her groan.

"Brand-

I whisper in her ear

"Accept it please. Let me love you because you're beautiful, amazing, kind. Callie, you're everything I've ever wanted."

She groans again

This time I grab her waist and bring her closer to me, I lean to kiss her but she moves her head, her body is still in my arms though.

"Callie, quit fighting me. Quit fighting your feelings."

I tilt her chin again so she can look at me in the eyes.

"Why do you fight me?"

**AN: sorry it took me so long guys, next chapter will be up soon. But how is it so far?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting, but here's the next chapter!**

**Brandon's pov:**

She bites her lip nervously

"Callie stop."

She looks at me in a confused way.

"Quit thinking of the negatives. Quit thinking of other people and what they might think. Quit thinking about the future, and quit biting that lip because I want to bite it."

She smiles.

"Who's stopping you?"

I don't think twice, I bring her close to me as possible and kiss her, I kiss her hard. It starts passionate and slow. It starts picking up pace. She opens her mouth giving me access to explore with my tongue. This is what I was waiting for, I gently bite on her bottom lip and she groans at the bottom of her throat. I pull away slowly and look at her; we rest foreheads against each other.

"Finally." I whisper.

She laughs, and holds both of my cheeks and gives me a small kiss.

"Yes, finally." She lets out a small sigh.

**Callie's pov:**

As I look into Brandon's eyes, I feel calm and free. And it hits me, I can't be with him. Talya will tell and Jude, oh my sweet Jude he would be devastated.

"A penny for your thoughts?" I hear Brandon say to me which makes me jump to reality.

"No, nothing. I really just need to get some sleep." I lie

Because lying to him is the only way to stop myself by not hurting him.

"Brandon, I really need to get some sleep. So if you could close the door when you leave, that'll be great."

"Are you kicking me out?" I hear a little hurt in his voice

"No, I'm just tired."

He hugs me a little tighter, before pecking my lips and walks out the door.

"Goodnight Cal."

"Night"

Is the only word I could croak out. I need a solution and I need it now.


End file.
